Natural Wonders of the World
by xUchihaGirl94x
Summary: COMPLETE Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Ino all go on holiday to Victoria Falls. Naruto and Sakura venture behind the waterfall and the rest follow, taking them all to places far away from home... Will romance blossom between Sasuke and Sakura?
1. Prologue

**This is my first Fanfiction so please be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will... or will I? XD**

**------**

They have been planning this trip for months, and today was the day that they were actually going! Sakura was getting out of the car, walking into the airport. She was able to see the other five that were accompanying her on the trip.

"Thanks mum! See you next week!" She gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek and rushed off towards her friends.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, I had to wake my mum up, which is a nightmare in itself! Then she started making me do a checklist! I mean, I know I've got everything!"

"Thank goodness you're here! We were gunna leave without you 'cause the plane takes off any minute now! C'mon!" Her best friend dragged her by the wrist into the terminals to check in her luggage.

"Ino! She can walk you know!" Naruto chuckled while holding Hinata's hand. Hurling her rather large backpack onto the conveyer-belt that led onto the plane, they decided to have a look what gate they had to go to.

The pink-haired kunoichi looked up at the big screen and looked for 'ZAMBIA' printed on it, but when she found it; she let out a long sigh.

"Oh great! Just our luck! It's just gone and got itself delayed!"

"For at least an hour!" her blonde-haired team mate finished off for her.

"Great! Who wants to go shopping?" Ino asked, practically jumping for joy. Naruto and Hinata said they were going for a walk, so that just left Sakura, Ino, Sai and Sasuke. Ino grabbed Sakura's and her boyfriends (Sai) arms again and dragged them into Boots, with Sasuke trailing behind them.

"Why the hell do we need to go in here? They'll provide us with soap in the hotel."

"Honestly, Sai! You didn't bring any soap?" Sakura questioned, slapping her hand against her oversized forehead.

"We are here because _somebody_ rushed me this morning so I couldn't put any make-up on," She said, staring accusingly at Sai, a hint of annoyance in her voice, "and while we're here you can go buy yourself some soap!"

"But I've got some at home and the hotel wi-"

"NOW, Sai!" Sai stomped off to the soap section, Sasuke following. He didn't really want to stalk around after the girls looking at eye shadow and lip gloss, did he?

"Couldn't you have stuffed your make-up in your bag?" Sakura asked.

"Nah. I've been wanting new for ages!"

"Oh…what time did you get here?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"Half past two! Even Sasuke wasn't there yet!"

"Woh, that's a first…"

After ten minutes of choosing, Ino purchased two colours of eye shadow, mascara, lip gloss, and even blusher. Sakura just bought some cherry pink lip gloss. They met up with the two boys, who were waiting outside the entrance. Sai did after all buy some soap.

After going around nine more shops, Ino bought a new purple bikini, and treated Sakura to a pink one. Then there was an announcement that rang through the whole airport:

"Would passengers going to Zambia please go to gate eleven. Would passengers going to Zambia please go to gate eleven. Your flight is ready to depart. Thank you."

Sakura and Ino raced over to the gate, leaving Sasuke and Sai to trail behind them, not in the mood for running. Unfortunately, Sakura and Ino had to wait for the other two to catch up, as Sasuke had the tickets. Luckily Hinata had hers' and Naruto's, so they were alright.

On the plane, Sakura sat down next to Ino and Sai sat next to Sasuke behind them. The other two still hadn't turned up, and the girls were getting panicky.

"What about if they miss their flight? They can't go back home because Hinata's dad isn't picking them up until the end of the week! What are the gunna do-?"

"Calm down! Knowing Naruto, he'll come at the last minute." Sasuke reassured them, keeping his cool as always. Who wouldn't know Naruto better than his best mate?

The Uchiha was right; Naruto and Hinata did come at the last minute. They sat down behind Sasuke and Sai, with Sakura shouting over them to give Naruto a lecture.

When the flight took off, Sakura started to fall asleep, and didn't fight it. By the looks of things, Ino and Hinata were already sleeping. It was four o' clock in the morning! Sai was having a conversation with Naruto while Sasuke read a book about lightning jutsus.

As Sakura closed her eyes, the last thing she heard was Ino's soft, steady breathing and Sai asking:

"So Sasuke, how are you and Team Snake?"

Thinking of the wonderful holiday ahead of her, she fell into a deep sleep.

'_Victoria Falls, here we come…'_

**-------**

**Hope you enjoyed reading! Please review! Oh yeah, and please check out my deviantArt profile -- http://www..com/**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Victoria Falls

A large bump awoke all the passengers on board the flight. Sakura was startled by the sudden jolt, consequently bolting foreward, only to bash her head against the seat in front of her. She felt it move slightly foreward.

"What the hell-?"

The seat belt yanked the pink-haired teenager back into the security of her seat, winding her in the process. She let out a groan and glanced up to see onyx eyes staring at her. They were like a deep, dark hole pulling her into its abyss.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke-kun, I-"

"Oh my goodness! We're here! We're actually here! Hinata, look!" Naruto interrupted her.

Sakura peered out the window, the blonde was proven right. They were still moving, but not in the air. The clear blue sky had been replaced by tarmac, the fluffy clouds replaced by buildings…

The six travelers stumbled off the airplane with popping ears and legs of jelly. Ino reached solid ground first, followed by Sasuke, Hinata, Sai, Sakura, and finally Naruto. However, when Sakura was three steps of the ground, the blonde behind her bellowed:

"Yeah! That was great! Don't you think?" literally jumping up and down. Not being fully awake, Sakura tripped and plummeted towards the hard concrete. To her it felt like slow motion. Thoughts were whizzing around in her head:

'_Naruto, you are dead! What if I land on my head and it splits open? That would spoil everyone's holiday! Hopefully I'll just graze my elbow. But if I hold my hand out to take the force of the fall, it's likely to snap my wrist-!'_

She was cut off from her thoughts by a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her steadily into a standing position.

"Sakura-chan!" the knuckle-head called.

She finally found the courage to prize open her eyes to see who had caught her.

Raven hair, toned body, a blush creeping onto her face. It was none other than the Uchiha. She couldn't take her eyes off him. It was like she'd been hypnotized. Her legs were going all jelly and her mouth was dry. Why did this always happen?

From behind Sasuke, Hinata and Ino had a massive smile from ear to ear taking over their face. They knew that the Haruno girl had a crush on the Uchiha, even if she didn't know it herself.

Sakura's acid green orbs were still fixed on Sasuke's black holes, that was until Naruto bombarded her with questions, checking her all over for a graze or cut. Just like an overprotective mother would do.

"She's fine, Naruto." Sasuke stated, starting to walk away.

"But-!"

"Naruto! Lend me some money." Naruto just looked bemused at his best friend.

"You did go and convert the money, didn't you?"

"Ah, I knew I forgot someth-"

"You mean we haven't got any money?!" All five shouted together. Naruto rummaged through his pocket to pull out lots of money, but they were in yen.

"Sorry guys, but hey! I was too busy deciding what flavour ramen to-"

"Ramen is more important to you than money? If you hadn't got any money you wouldn't have any stupid ramen in the first place! How the hell do you think we're going to get to the Falls now? We've got no money for the taxi, dobe!"

Just as Naruto was about to throw back an insult, Ino cut across him.

"Cool it, boys! We can walk; it's only a twenty minute taxi ride there so we can walk. And remember, we're ninja's! We can run there at top speed if we wanted to! It might even take less time than a car!"

Everyone uttered a 'fine…' seeing as it was the only way to get there. The explorers took off at top speed, leaving behind trees and buildings alike. Sakura completely forgot the urge to strangle Naruto as a thick mist domineered the horizon. She knew as a fact that the force of the water from the Falls crashing down created a mist that could be seen for miles. Everybody else seemed to notice this aswel, and moved a little faster...

"Wow!"

"Look at all that water!"

"It's amazing…"

"Hn." was the comment Victoria Falls got from Sasuke.

"Admit it Sasuke, its beautiful!" Sakura said, staring at the wonderful water.

"Whatever."

"Sasuke!" Sakura turned around to look at him, regretting it at once. The funny feeling in her stomach returned, Sasuke was looking straight at her! She felt like she was going to faint and fall into heaven, only if those eyes didn't catch her first.

"Hn. Fine, it's cool."

The pink-haired kunoichi felt a smile crawl across her face, along with a blush. Realising that it was a lot hotter in Africa than it was in England, she tore off her jacket, letting it fall to the ground. At least it took her eyes away from him.

After a couple of minutes admiring the view, Sai's stomach gave out a little rumble.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that's hungry! Lets eat!" Ino chuckled, laying down the blanket for them to sit on. Sakura walked on towards the smell of food, only to find Naruto was not following her. She turned on her heel to find the shinobi staring at the waterfall; she was surprised there wasn't a disruption in the water by the intensity of his look.

"Hey Naruto? It's not like you to miss out on food." She walked towards him, concern in her voice. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, waiting for his reply.

"I was just thinking."

"Ha! Naruto and thinking have never been in the same sentence before!" The blonde gave her a look that made her apologize.

"Joking, joking."

"I was wondering. Have you heard of all those stories where there's a cave behind every waterfall?"

"Of course, who hasn't?"

"Well, we could find out for ourselves."

"WHAT?! You mean go through the waterfall?"

"Why not?" He finally turned around to look at her.

"I was going to do it anyway, but if there really is a cave behind all that water, then I wouldn't want to get lost on my own…"

"You mean you want someone to go with you? Why don't you go ask Hinata?"

"She's afraid of the dark."

"So am I. I'm also claustrophobic and arachnophobic." She stated matter-of-factly. However, when she looked into the blue eyes that belonged to him, she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but if there is a 'cave' then I'm coming straight back."

Meanwhile, everyone else was munching away at their food. They had noticed Sakura and Naruto, but didn't take any notice, until that is, when they started walking towards the waterfall. They tried to shout out to them, but they just ignored them. Ino watched them get closer and closer towards the massive gush of water until they disappeared behind it. Just like that.

"SAKURA! NARUTO!" She screamed. Hinata and Sasuke were racing her there. Running towards the place where the two vanished, Ino was thinking:

'_God! I knew that Naruto was stupid, but Sakura?'_

Sai looked up at where his friends had just been a moment ago, utterly confused.

"SAI! Get here now! We're going after them!" His girlfriend shouted. He got up slowly, but then quickened his pace as he saw the other three dash through the Falls. Not wanting to be left alone, he ran through the water. It was freezing. Colder than a cold shower. As soon as it started, it finished.

They all found themselves in a cold, but dry place. It was dark and smelly, and they could only just see the outlines of their friends.

"Sakura, Naruto, what the hell do you thi-?" Ino asked, breaking the silence. However, she was cut off by a dripping noise. Their ninja senses coming into action, they looked up and found stalactites _everywhere._ They looked down: stalagmites, even a few columns.

"I don't like the look of this place…" Ino whispered. She didn't dare make a noise any louder. Hinata, being scared of the dark, clung onto Naruto's arm, with him wrapping one of his around her shoulders.

"It's ok, Hinata. We'll be alright." Naruto reassured her, but he wished that he was as certain as he sounded. Sakura wasn't scared of the dark as much as Hinata was, but she still didn't like it. Plus, they were in some sort of tunnel: a cave. Her claustrophobia came into action and she held onto the nearest thing to her. Whatever it was, she didn't know, and quite frankly, she didn't care. The object that she was holding didn't make any attempt to shove her off; therefore, she tightened her grip. It was warm, obviously a human. Thinking that it was Ino, she buried her face into her shoulder, only to find out that it was a little higher than expected. Was Ino standing on a rock?

"Sakura, if you tighten your grip anymore, my arm will fall off." She jumped in fright. That deep voice wasn't her best friends, it was Sasuke's! Swearing mentally to herself, she quickly (but reluctantly) let go of him. However, if her other phobia was in the cave, then she was sure to have a panic attack.

The six of them started walking away from Victoria Falls, to curious to go back. Water droplets splashed on the top of their heads, puddles were created as the saturated clothes dripped, and Sakura trembled at the thought of her other fear…

"Spider!" Naruto yelled in her ear, causing her to scream out loud. She looked up to where her team mate was looking, and there it was, a_ massive_ black spider, with long legs, and just the thought of those eight eyes watching her every move made her want to puke.

She backed away from the arachnid, never taking her eyes off it. She couldn't hear anything, couldn't smell anything, and couldn't see anything but that spider. She didn't even notice that she bashed into the person behind her, that she was hugging its warm body, hanging on it for her dear life.

"Sakura, I can't breathe…" she only just heard the voice. It ringed in her head until she realised that it was Sasuke's, again. But this time she didn't let go of him. She only clung on tighter, burying her head into his chest.

"We've got to keep moving." He said, looking at Naruto, or anybody for help, so that he could fill his lungs once more with fresh air.

"Hey Sakura. Come on. It's gone now. You're ok." Ino said, her voice as soft as she could get it.

"No…" was the only thing that the kunoichi could say.

"Sakura…" It was Naruto this time. He attempted to prize her hands off the Uchiha, but was failing miserably.

'_Damn super strength.'_ he cursed.

Ino walked over, studying her best friend.

"I'm sorry Sakura. But I have to do it…" and the blonde kunoichi slapped her hand against Sakura's neck. The pink-haired woman consequently loosened her grip. She started falling to the ground until Sasuke caught her once again.

"I'll carry her." he said, lifting her up into his arms. The rest nodded and resumed walking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the hell did you force her into going?"

"I didn't force her! I _persuaded _her, there's a lot of difference!"

"What made you come up with the stupid idea anyway? Have you seen what mess we're in?!" the Uchiha growled, staring daggers at the blonde shinobi.

"Would you two shut the hell up? I'm getting a headache here!" Ino yelled over them, rubbing her temples out of annoyance.

"He started it!" Naruto pointed accusingly at Sasuke.

"And I'll finish it!" Ino added. They had now been walking for at least an hour, with Sakura still out cold. The boring scenery around them and damp atmosphere had made them all a little moody. However, Sai hadn't spoken a word since they were at Victoria Falls, until now.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Excuse me?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

"A bad feeli- Now you tell us Sai!" Ino shouted, her short temper getting the better of her.

"I didn't want to break up your argument."

"Who cares about a stupid argument? We are stuck in a dark cave, we have nothing to eat or drink, we have no idea where we are, and we have been walking for hours! Well I'll tell you this, Sai! We're not going back now!"

"There's no need to, look up ahead!" Hinata said. They all did as instructed, and right in front of them was light, precious light…


	3. Plitvice Lakes

**Chapter three :D**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever ever ever own naruto!**

**Please review!**

-----------

Naruto screamed for joy and ran ahead, through the light and into fresh, clean air. The others followed. They seemed to be running through more water, but the force wasn't as strong as Victoria Falls. The liquid seemed to get up Sakura' nose, waking her up. Sasuke placed her on the rocky ground carefully. He then looked around to find that they were standing right next to a small lake. There was steam rising off it, so it was either really hot, or really cold. He turned around to find that they had just walked through another waterfall, but it was a lot smaller than the Falls.

"Where are we?"

Everyone turned their heads to face Sakura. When nobody answered, she carried on:

"I just had the scariest nightmare. I was in a dark cave with you lot and then I saw this massive spider. I clung on to something but then it all went black."

"Well your awake now. C'mon, I fancy a dip!" Ino said. She didn't want to remind her best friend of the events that went on earlier.

They all followed the blonde kunoichi, not bothering to take their clothes off.

Naruto and Ino belly flopped in at the exact same time, splashing Sai in the process. Hinata jumped in, with Naruto catching her, whereas Sai stepped in the shallow end.

Sakura laughed at her friends, they looked like drowned rats. As she was about to join them, she felt a strong hand grip her wrist. The pink-haired girl swiveled around to find Sasuke holding her back. She gave him a questioning look while trying to hide the redness crawling across her face.

"Follow me." he stated. Obeying, she followed him to the base of a rock wall. Her mind was so focused on not tripping up over the rocky ground that she nearly bashed into the rock. The funny thing was, the Uchiha didn't release his grasp until they had stopped.

When he did finally let go, Sasuke walked up the wall a little. However, when he didn't hear a second pair of footsteps following him, he stopped and peered over his shoulder.

"Are you coming?"

"Er, yeah… I'm coming!" Sakura swore that she could hear voices coming from the top of the rock, but decided to let it go.

Forcing her chakra towards the soles of her feet, she climbed the wall of rock along side Sasuke. A silence fell over them until they reached the top. They poked their heads over the edge to have a look, only to find loads of tourists surrounding them. Sasuke pushed Sakura's head down so that nobody could see them.

"Go around there." he whispered, pointing over to where there were no people.

Sakura wasn't stupid. If the tourist, who clearly weren't ninja, saw two people walking up a rock face without using any hands, who knew what they'd do?

The kunoichi followed the Uchiha around the rock to where he had pointed. The thing was, it was an over hang, which made it a little difficult. Sasuke reached the top first. Sakura's chakra was running on low. When they ran at top speed to Victoria Falls she wasted most of her chakra. Now she was using more of it and she felt like fainting. She felt dizzy and her legs were going to give way at any minute. However, before they did, an outstretched hand was offering some help, and she gladly took it. Letting out a sigh of relieve, she climbed over the top.

When her gaze followed the arm, she found out that it belonged to Sasuke. She quickly let go of it as the palm of her hand started to get a little sweaty. She looked over to see a group of around twenty people, all of which were gaping wide eyed at the amazing scenery. Beneath them were separate waterfalls _everywhere._ If she stared hard enough, she could make out the figures of Naruto and the gang messing around. However, she focused on Sasuke once more as he walked towards a group of three young girls, around the same age as her. She followed curiously. What was he planning on doing?

"Do you know where we are?" Sasuke asked. The girls stared at him, mouths literally on the floor. Sakura imagined that their pupils were little hearts.

'_Three more fangirls for him to worry about' _the thought made Sakura giggle.

"Er, never mind" Sasuke muttered. Sakura walked over to a couple of middle-aged men and decided to do the talking. She saw Sasuke follow her.

"Excuse me, but could you happen to know where we are? You see, I've kind of forgotten the name of the place and…"

"Why, you're at Plitvice Lakes!" answered the shorter of the two.

"Um…?" Sakura hesitated.

"Croatia!" the second man answered her puzzled look.

"CROATIA? But we were in Afr-" but Sasuke cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Thank you" he said, and dragged Sakura back down the rock face. He eventually released her mouth when they got half way down.

"What the hell is going on? We're in Africa one minute and Croatia the next! How could we walk that far just by a-" she stopped mid-sentence, realizing what had happened. "The cave."

Sasuke looked at her, bemused.

"We were at the Falls, then we went through the cave. Now it only took us about half an hour to walk-"

"Two hours. You were knocked out for most of it."

"I was? Oh, ok then. Two hours to get to the other side of the cave, and we ended up in Croatia. Don't you think it would take longer than two hours to get to Croatia by foot? So that means if we just go through the cave again, then we'd be right back in Africa!"

Sasuke considered this for a moment.

"Maybe…"

"Hey guys! Where the heck have you been?" Naruto shouted over to the two ninjas.

"There were some tourists up ahead. Guess where we are!" The pink-haired teenager answered.

"Um, Africa?" Ino asked.

"Nope."

"Eh?!" Naruto practically yelled in Hinata's ear.

"We've ended up in Plitvice Lakes." Sakura said.

"Croatia, dobe." Sasuke finished off for her, as the rest of them were giving them a confused look. He was mostly talking to Naruto, who had the most shocked face of them all. Sakura explained the cave situation that she had just told the raven-haired teenager. They all looked at her, bemused and shocked written all over their foreheads.

"So, we can either go back through the cave, or stay here for a bit and go through later. What are we gunna do?"

"Stay!" the blonde shinobi yelled, diving into the steaming lake.

'_That settles it then…'_ Sakura thought. Her feet carried her to the edge, her legs bent and straightened sharply, consequently making her dive. The hot water engulfed her body, swallowing her whole. That was until she resurfaced again to take a breath of air. Her ears filled with the sound of Naruto's overly-loud voice:

"Hey, Sasuke-teme! I dare you to dive of that rock!"

"Fine, dobe!"

Sakura glanced up to see Sasuke standing on top of a huge rock, about ten feet high. He got into a diving position and gracefully and smoothly dived off it, landing into the deep part of the lake. Sakura felt a little jealousy at his skill, but he was he genius after all.

"Show off…" Naruto mumbled, causing him to get splashed by Sakura. He splashed her back to get his own back, only the pink-haired kunoichi dodged it, so he ended up splashing Sasuke instead. The Uchiha gave him a murderous look, but then ignored it. This time Sakura splashed Sasuke, and he splashed her and Naruto back. Ino decided to join in, and soon everyone was taking part. A massive water fight!

After a bit, the sun started to sink in the sky, causing darkness to overcome them. They packed up their bags and the rubbish (Sakura had some sandwiches in her bag and shared them out), and walked through the waterfall that they arrived through. It should bring them back to Victoria Falls. Sakura had to bury herself in Ino so that she felt safe.

However, instead of walking through even more water, they were engulfed by boiling hot air, like they were in an oven…

-----------

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Pyramids of Egypt

**Pyramids Of Egypt with some SasuSaku fluff! Enjoy XD**

**-------**

The air felt so hot that it felt like there was no oxygen. The ground was unusually golden, and there wasn't a living thing in sight.

"Eh? Why is there sand? Shouldn't there be water? Did we take a wrong turning?" Naruto babbled.

"Dobe, the cave didn't have any turnings!" Sasuke shouted back.

"There might have been! We might have overlooked one!"

"We didn't the first time we-!"

"Oh my goodness, we're in the middle of a desert!" Ino shouted over them, panic written in her voice.

"WHAT!?" All six of them shouted in unison. When they looked around, they thought that they're eyes were playing tricks on them. Weren't they supposed to be back at Victoria Falls?

The sun was blazing down on the golden grains of sand, and if they didn't find shade fast, they'd roast like a chicken.

They turned on their heel to go back in the cave, only to find a long, scaly, spitting cobra blocking the entrance. It was staring at them in the eye, never taking its eyes off them for a second. Its mouth was open, its hood was outstretched. It was one angry snake, protecting the only source of shade for miles as its own.

"We're doomed!" Naruto bellowed, only to earn a smack on the head by Sakura.

"Right everyone, calm down! Who's still got their backpacks?" she asked, pulling on her thinking cap. Naruto and Sasuke lifted up their hands, indicating that they still had their rucksacks with them. Sakura also had hers on her back; however the other three had left theirs at the Falls.

"Put your rucksacks over your head to give you a little shade. They're big enough for two people to fit underneath, so Hinata can pair with Naruto, Sai can be with Sasuke, and Ino, you're with me" she arranged.

They all did as they were told and started walking foreward. North, East, South, West, who knew? Just placing one foot in front of the other.

'_Are we in Africa? The Sahara Desert? Or are we somewhere completely different?'_ Sakura thought, racking her brains for an answer.

Around half an hour later, the heat was starting to get to them all, consequently making them mardy, thirsty and lazy.

"Can we rest _now_?" Naruto whined.

"If it will _shut you up_!" Sasuke snarled back.

"Naruto, get your water bottle!" Sakura demanded before the knucklehead could throw an insult at Sasuke.

The blonde shinobi unzipped his bag and started searching for the water. After a couple of minutes he was still rummaging near the bottom of his bag.

"_Please_ tell me you brought it!"

"Don't start another argument Sasuke! You and Naruto are giving me a headache!" Ino yelled, rubbing her temples out of annoyance. The Uchiha just 'hmpf'ed and went to collect his water out of his own bag.

"Found it!"

"Baka, don't shout in my ear!" Sakura yelled, hitting Naruto on the head once again.

"Sakura-chan…" he groaned, sitting on the sand to drink the refreshing liquid. Although, he would have done if he didn't leap up seconds later complaining that his behind was on fire.

'_Idiot'_ Sakura thought. She really couldn't be bothered to hit him anymore. The sun had sapped all of her energy away from her.

A couple more minutes walking brought them nowhere. There were no landmarks for them to recognize, just in case they were going in a circle. All there was were plain sand and a sand dune here and there. There mouths were starting to become dry as a result, and Hinata decided to use her Byakugan, just to see if there was any hope.

"Guys, I see a large triangle shape just behind that sand dune on the horizon! And there's loads of shade around it, we could rest there for a while!" This news brought hope and happiness to the young travellers, brightening up their mood. They could just see the sand dune Hinata was talking about ahead of them. Desperate for some shade and a rest, they darted over to the base of the sand pile. The thing was, it was the biggest sand dune around, and it would take absolutely ages to go around it. It looked like they had to climb it.

When they placed a foot down on the hot sand, they slipped back to the ground again, getting them nowhere. They were forced to use the last of their chakra, hoping that they could recover it when they got to the 'triangle shape'.

Once they were on the other side, they literally jumped for joy. The triangle shape was in fact a large pyramid! Their luck was starting to turn. They all sat down in the cool shade and relaxed.

"Sai, what _are _you doing?" Ino asked, bewildered.

"Climbing to the top so that I can draw."

"Draw what exactly, sand?"

"Yeah, and you lot."

'_Great…'_ Ino thought sarcastically. She looked around, taking in the sight of the pyramid. They were obviously in Egypt. Well, at least they were in Africa! She stopped when something caught her eye. Something glittering near the edge of the pyramid. Ino stood up and walked towards it, Sakura followed her, wondering what the hell she was doing.

"Er, Ino… I don't think you should go down there…" Sakura stated. Either Ino didn't hear her, or she was ignoring her.

The blonde-haired kunoichi was crawling through a very tight hole in the base of the pyramid. She had to go flat on her stomach, and even then her back scraped along the top of the burrow. Not wanting to leave her best friend behind, Sakura crawled on her stomach after her.

When they got inside it was pitch-black. They couldn't even see each other. They seemed to be in some kind of chamber: a tomb. After their eyes had become adjusted to the darkness, a glint of gold flashed across the corner of Sakura's eye, and looked around to find Ino holding a chunk of metal.

"Ino put that down; you don't know what it is!"

"Of course I know what it is! It's gold!"

"How the-" but she was cut off by Ino grabbing another object off the dusty floor. The Yamanaka attempted to pick it up, but it was too heavy. Instead she dragged it to the middle of the tomb and blew off the dust.

'_I'm glad I'm not asthmatic…' _Sakura thought, watching the dust rise and then settle on the cold floor. She stumbled over to the kunoichi, wondering where the hell she was finding all these objects, and saw that it was a large container. It had words written across the lid in ancient Egyptian.

"It says that who ever opens this chest… dies."

"Since when have you been able to read Egyptian?" Sakura questioned, wondering how Ino got so smart. The blonde kunoichi shrugged her shoulders and began to prize the chest open. Realising, Sakura leapt at the box and dragged it away from Ino.

"Sakura!"

"That thing is cursed. You are not opening it!" Ino lunged foreward to try and take it back, but Sakura got in her way and pushed her aside while she was in mid flight. She consequently bashed into the brick wall, causing a brick to fall down from the ceiling. Then the whole room was collapsing. Loads of bricks landed on top of each other. Ino and Sakura ran towards the exit. They dodged the heavy bricks, only to find the tunnel blocked.

Then, it all stopped, as suddenly as it had started.

Sakura then let out the loudest scream that she could muster, hoping that the others outside would hear her. The room was twice as small as it was before, and it wasn't very big to start off with. The two were squashed up against each other, shoulder to shoulder.

"Now look what you did, Forehead!"

"What I did, if it wasn't for you and your love of gold, then we wouldn't be in this mess, Ino-pig!"

"Sakura!"

The two stopped arguing at the third voice.

'_Sasuke!'_ the pink-haired kunoichi thought.

Outside, Sasuke and Naruto were leaning against the pyramid, arguing about god knows what, and Hinata was just sat there eating rice balls, trying her best to ignore them.

"When are you gunna tell her?!"

"_Shut up_, dobe!"

"Sasuke, you have to tell her-!"

He was cut off by a blood curdling scream. Sasuke widened his eyes in shock. He recognised the voice: Sakura. But why was she screaming? And more importantly, _where was she?_ He watched her and Ino walk around to the other side of the pyramid, but she never came back. He initially thought that her and Ino went around there for a private chat, but surely girls can't talk for half an hour straight?

"Sakura!" he yelled back, hoping that she heard him.

"Sasuke, help us! We're trapped underneath the pyramid!" he heard the voice belonging to Ino shout back. That's when he began to panic. Bellowing colourful words in his head, he turned to Naruto:

"Naruto we-"

"Oh my god, we need to get them out of there!" the blonde shinobi interrupted the Uchiha. He produced a shadow clone, which made blue chakra appear in the real Naruto's hand. It started to swirl rapidly until it became a sphere.

'_Rasengan.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Naruto, no! You'll hit them!"

"They're underneath the pyramid! I'm nowhere near them!"

"You'll make the pyramid collapse on them, you idiot!"

"That's a risk we have to take!"

"Naruto, I'll-"

"Byakugan!" Hinata shouted over the two teenagers. She looked where Ino had said they were, and found them flush up against each other with no room to move.

"We're going to have to knock it down…" Hinata mumbled, and Naruto got his Rasengan ready again.

"Wait, what about Sai?"

"What about him, teme?"

"His at the top of the pyramid!"

Naruto took a step back so that he could see Sai still drawing.

"Sai, get down!" he bellowed, but he obviously didn't hear the knucklehead.

'_Oh well, I tried!'_ Naruto thought.

Sasuke had already started running to the other side of the triangle, performing handsigns as he went.

"Naruto, now!" he shouted loud enough for his ex-team mate to hear him. He heard a faint 'Rasengan!' being shouted and in response the Uchiha forced his arm down and focused chakra to his hand.

"Chidori!" he shouted, "Sakura, Ino, get down!" he commanded, hoping that they would obey. He punched the pyramid with his fist, the lightning chakra hitting the brick. Naruto did it too, and the pyramid started collapsing before their eyes.

Sai, not hearing Naruto's shouts, felt the pyramid shake underneath him, then fall, him going with it. However, he was ANBU. He turned in the air and landed on the hot sand, witnessing the ancient pyramid transform into rubble.

Sakura and Ino heard Sasuke's command, and didn't hesitate. They knew what they were going to do; it was the only way to get them out. They crouched down on the floor, their stomach flush up to the concrete, hands over their heads. They heard the bricks falling in on them. One hit Sakura on the ankle and she felt a searing pain shot up through her leg. She cried out in pain, but didn't move.

Once the last brick had fallen, Ino and Sakura pushed the rubble off themselves. The one on Sakura's ankle was agony to get off, but she was failing miserably. A shadow crept over her, and a pair of feet followed. The person crouched down and helped her lift the stone off her. The pair of hands chucked it away amongst the others, and Sakura looked up to find Sasuke staring at her.

He held out a hand and she gladly placed hers in his. With a sharp tug, she was lifted off the rubble and was standing. She would have been standing if her ankle hadn't given way. She let out another yelp and fell, only this time Sasuke was there to catch her, _again!_

She leant all of her weight against him, whilst he held her steady.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She looked up into his eyes to find, not hatred, but concern.

"I'm fine," she reassured him, "I just need to heal my ankle, that's all."

He nodded and picked her up carefully. Walking over to a bit of sand that wasn't covered in rubble, he took off his bag from his back and sat her down on it. She then got to work, focusing chakra to her hands, a green light appeared around them, Sakura them placed her hands on her broken ankle and began to heal it.

Five minutes had passed and Sakura was finished. She stood up, and Sasuke got ready to catch her if needs be.

"I'm fine, Sasuke. This is why I love being a medic-nin. You never know when you'll get injured!" she smiled up at him.

"Hey guys! What the hell happened?" Sai asked, walking calmly over to the group like there wasn't a pile of rubble behind them where the pyramid used to stand. Ino explained to the group about the piece of gold and everything.

"All that work for nothing!" she complained.

"Well, we better be getting back to the cave. The cobra would have gone by now." Sakura sighed. Hinata used her Byakugan to find the hole in the sand again and they set off, all following the Hyuuga. They were glad to get in the cold cave again, even if it did smell a little…

--------------

**Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Karakorum Mountains

**Hope your enjoying the story so far XD I wrote it ages ago for my deviantArt account (.com), but recently I've just gotten a Fanfic account XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto - I wish I did thought... XP**

**------------**

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours until the group's eyesight was flooded with light. A soft crunching sound could be heard underneath the ninja's shoes. Hot changed to cold, rocks merged into snow. Sakura could even see her own breath in the frosty air.

'_Now where the heck are we?'_ Sakura thought, sighing inwardly. She looked around to find nothing but whiteness and mountains staring back at her. She adjusted her ruck-sack as it was starting to pull on her back.

'_Great'_

Naruto was running around in circles trying to get warm, flapping his arms in the air like a lost chicken, it was quite an amusing sight.

"Dobe, stop that, you're making me dizzy."

"Don't look at me then, teme."

"Stop calling me teme!" The Uchiha shouted, letting the anger get the better of him. Everyone else covered their ears and groaned, as they could feel another argument coming along between the two rivals.

"Don't call me dobe then!"

"You are one!" Ino punched Naruto and Sasuke on the head, causing them to stop their bickering. The two shinobi's rubbed the place where her fists hit the flesh of their head, but stopped anyway. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, how childish can you get?" she said, directing at Naruto and Sasuke.

They all decided to climb to the peak of the steep mountain in front of them to see if they could get a better view of their surroundings. The terrain was rocky and slippery, so it was quite difficult to walk on. Sakura tripped over a couple of times, cursing both times.

The pink-haired kunoichi realised that her teeth were chattering and goose bumps had appeared all over her arms. She started rubbing her hands together, but got so occupied with trying to get warm that she didn't realise the small amount of slippery ice on a boulder right in front of her.

Sakura stepped on the big boulder and felt her foot slip off the rock and into the air, her body following. She let out a blood-curdling scream as she descended down the mountain, trying her best to stop herself crashing against any rocks that could knock her unconscious.

Closing her eyes so that she wouldn't see when the impact was coming, she covered her head in her arms and braced the fall. If it wasn't for a pair of arms wrapping around her, she would certainly have fallen to her death…

She realised that she wasn't falling when she opened her eyes to see Naruto looking back at her with his bright blue eyes, smiling up at her. She quickly got out of his grasp and with her quick temper, started yelling:

"What the hell are you smiling at? I could have died you baka!" and she punched him on the head and his smile faded.

"Sakura calm down, he just saved your life!" Ino shouted back.

"Oh, thanks Naruto…" Sakura mumbled. Why did Naruto have to save her? Why not Sasuke? He had saved her… two times in one day! Why couldn't he have saved her another time? Especially when her life was on the line! When she looked back at him, he was where they were before she fell! He didn't even attempt to save her!

Storming off ahead of Sasuke, she reached the peak before everyone else. Glancing across the horizon, all she saw was snow, rocks, ice, snow, rocks and more snow. She groaned so loud that the other behind her could hear her. When they caught up to her a quiet voice asked:

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing Hinata… ARRRR! I can't take this any more! First we were in Africa, then Croatia, then Africa again, and for all we know, we could be on an isolated island! I'm freezing my head off because I've just gone and forgotten to pack my jacket, I've grazed my elbow from that fall, and I just want to go home!" She screamed in the Hyuuga's face, but Hinata understood.

"Look, it's getting late; the sun will almost be down. Why don't we go back to the cave and sent up camp, ok?" Ino asked (they were planning on camping at Victoria Falls).

Sakura sighed in agreement and started to walk down the steep slope. She walked slower than the rest of them, as she really wasn't in the mood to chat, and she certainly wasn't in the mood to tolerate Naruto's eccentric behaviour.

She saw Sasuke walk a little slower than the rest too, but then he stopped completely, waiting for Sakura to catch up. She just ignored him, but let him walk beside her.

"What have I done?" the Uchiha prodigy questioned. Sakura just ignored him.

"Sakura-?"

"What have _you_ done? Hmmm, let me think… you didn't bleedin' save me from that fall, that's what's wrong!" Sasuke just gave her a confused look and Sakura just realised what she said. She tried to look at it from his point of view, and thought that she sounded like he was her boyfriend. But before anyone could answer, Ino called Sakura to help set up the tent. Sakura hadn't noticed that they had reached the cave already.

Half an hour later, Naruto had unpacked his camp fire and was pouring out some soup into six bowls, Sakura, Hinata and Ino had finished putting up the tent (luckily Naruto was carrying the tent), and Sasuke and Sai had finished setting up the sleeping bags.

After dinner, Ino started to make the seating arrangements. The tent had three compartments, so two ninja's in each. Naruto insisted on going with Hinata, and because they were going together, Ino wanted to spend the night with her boyfriend, so that left a still fuming Sakura and a confused Sasuke.

Sakura was not happy that she had to sleep in the same compartment as the Uchiha. She cursed Ino for making the arrangements (and for winking at her when she went into her part of the tent), cursed herself that she didn't protest (to be honest, she was too exhausted) and cursed Sasuke for starting it all (even if he didn't know that he did).

She chucked the cover off the sleeping bag so that she could get in, eager to get warm and have a reason to ignore Sasuke.

Sakura would normally have kept quiet about the fact that she had forgotten her jacket, but she had let it slip in her rant. But when she looked back at it, she would have thought that the least Sasuke could do was offer her his jacket, but no. He has to much pride for that sort of thing.

Sasuke didn't even speak to Sakura that night, he didn't even say sorry, which in Sakura's books is down right ignorant. He was a good for nothing Uchiha who thought he was above everyone else, and it would take a lot from him to make her forgive him…

The next morning, they all helped to pack up the tent, stuffing it back into Naruto's already over packed bag. They had something to eat and drink before they were off into the cave again, hoping that it would at least bring them back to Africa, or even back to where they lived…

---------------

**Please review! It is very much appreciated!**


	6. Amazon Rainforest

**More SasuSaku fluff! Why won't Sakura just forgive him already? XD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine...**

**-----------**

The sound of birds engulfed their ears; green plants surrounded them; warmth ran through their bodies. They had entered a rainforest, but not just any forest, the Amazon Rainforest.

"We're certainly no where near home now…" Ino sighed. Her hopes had plummeted everytime she found out that they weren't back at Victoria Falls, and she was at an all time low.

"Alright, I've always wanted to know what a jungle looked like! I bet there are chimps! Hey, Hinata, I wanna meet a chimp!" Naruto yelled excitedly, getting confused looks off his friends.

"You've already met one." Sasuke stated.

"No I haven't! Prove it!"

"There is one already among us. I know you know him."

"Where? I don't see any chimp's teme –"

"YOU'RE the chimp, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled in annoyance. Everyone sniggered, even Sakura, but then she cursed herself afterwards. She was still mad at him, she was still mad at him, she was still mad at him she repeated in her mind.

"Take that back!"

"Make me dob –"

"Would you two just SHUT UP? I'm sick to death of hearing you argue all the time!" Sakura counted to ten in her head to try and calm herself down. "Did you know that there are tribes in these types of forests? We have to be extremely careful-" but she was cut off by her stomach rumbling.

"I'll go get something to eat." Sasuke said, grabbing a kunai out of Naruto's pocket, causing the blonde to fume.

"No ones vegetarian are they?" Ino questioned.

Being bored to death by Naruto's rant about Sasuke, Sakura decided to gather some firewood to cook the food for when Sasuke comes back. She went as far away as she could from the rest of the group, taking as long as she could. She needed some space. Space to think.

On her way back to the camp, she heard a rustling in the trees behind her, but just thought it was a bird or a 'Chimp' (she smiled, thinking of Naruto's love for the ape). However, the rustling came again and it seemed to be coming closer, or closing in on her. She started to speed up, eager to get to the safety of the others – if she could remember the way. In her panic she lost her bearings, causing her to panic even more.

She dropped one of the sticks and went back to pick it up, however when she bent down she dropped all the other sticks aswel, causing her to swear loudly.

"My, aren't we a foul mouth." A deep voice behind her chuckled. Sakura shot upright and faced the owner of the voice. He was tanned, muscular and tall. He had black hair and a… a ninja headband? Sakura was in trouble…

Meanwhile, back at camp, Sasuke has come back with a few fish and had been waiting for Sakura to come back with the fire wood. After half an hour, everyone started to get worried, even Sai. Ino demanded Hinata to use her Byakugan, and she found that Sakura was being dragged off by five men. Ninja's from the Village Hidden in the Rocks. They all immediately went after her and as they got nearer they heard Sakura's voice:

"Put. Me. Down. You. Ugly. Piece. Of-"

"Now, now. What did we say about that sort of language? A young woman like you should be ashamed."

"I don't give a-" she was cut off by the sound of Naruto's voice calling her name. She sighed in relief as she could see all five of her friends surrounding the five kidnappers, even though she was upside down.

"Let her go or else." Sasuke said calmly.

_How the hell can you be calm in a situation like this?_ Sakura screamed in her head.

"Or else what? Five of you are Konoha ninja, little softies I've heard. And you must be from Konoha aswel otherwise you wouldn't be with this lot. Thought you could hide away your identity by not wearing your head band?" said the toughest looking man.

The man pulled out a kunai and pointed it at Sakura's throat.

"You move an inch closer, any of you, and she gets it!"

Sakura gulped and Sasuke looked at her, as if thinking of a plan. She gave him a pleading look and he looked back at the man that was holding the kunai. He made some handsigns and shoved his hand towards the ground, creating a Chidori. The Uchiha charged and lashed out at the man and pierced his body with one strike. He did the same to the others until there was none left.

"Didn't you even think of asking them why they were here?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." was the answer she got. She really hated it when he answered her with a word that doesn't even exist in the dictionary. She huffed while he walked over to her and cut the ropes free with the kunai that the man had dropped on the ground.

"Oh yeah Sakura, happy birthday!" Naruto yelled in her ear. She had totally forgotten her own birthday! Everyone wished her happy birthday (everyone except Sasuke) and said that they would have a party when they got back home – _if _they got back home.

On the way back to the cave Sasuke walked with Sakura.

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Aren't you going to wish me happy birthday?" Sakura fired back. The Uchiha just rolled his eyes and continued walking back through the cave.

------------------

**Thanks for reading, please review and be nice XP**


	7. Northern Lights

**This is the last chapter besides the Epilogue! SasuSaku fluff! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Hinata or Karin for that matter!**

**--------------**

Once again, the ground was covered in snow, but this time there seemed to be ice added as a little touch. It was even colder than up in the mountains, however the ground was flat. They walked out into the desolate place. Sakura kept wondering why they just didn't stay in the cave, at least it was warm. But then she was cut off from her thoughts by another thought:

'_Maybe if we don't get out of the cave, then the destination at the end of the cave won't change, so then we'll have no chance of getting back to Victoria Falls. But then again, Naruto has wanted to go to weird and wonderful places, and everyone's probably curious about where we are… well, except for that old grump…'_ she looked at a certain raven-haired teenager.

He just stared back and not looking away, being the stubborn person he is. However, the tension between them was interrupted by the blonde shinobi clutching his rumbling stomach.

"I'm sooo hungrrry!" Naruto moaned as Hinata patted his back sympathetically. "We've gone through all my supplies of Ramen so there's nothing left!"

"You're the one who's eating the stuff 24/7."

"You were helping me through it, teme!"

'_Here we go again…'_ Sakura thought, repressing the urge to bop them both on the head.

"I'll go get some food… again." The Uchiha sighed, walking off into the distance.

The rest of the group (Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto and Sai) stayed where they were so that Sasuke could find them again, although Sakura wanted to run as far away as she could, just so that he would become lost. Evil thoughts… evil thoughts…

She noticed something. Naruto (who was now sitting down, freezing his backside off) was sitting on something yellow. The first thought that came into her head was:

"Naruto, have you wet yourself?" she questioned as she looked at him disgusted. The blonde shot up while Ino backed away, obviously from the stench of the yellow patch. Naruto instantly denied it-

'_What was that noise?'_ Sakura looked around. How could she have missed it?

"Oh dear…" Everyone stared at her "We seemed to have walked right into the middle of a seal colony." They all looked around. She was right. Big, fat, grey seals were surrounding them. Some of the bigger ones didn't look to friendly…

"Ok guys, back away slowly…" Ino advised.

"But they are so cute, look at their big anime eyes! How can you resist that-?" she couldn't finish her sentence before Ino had grabbed hold of the sleeve and dragged her about 40 metres away from the colony.

"They are not cute Sakura! They could have killed us!"

"Um, hello! We. Are. Ninja, Ino! What harm could they do to us? Can we watch them from here?

Ino didn't even get to answer as Sakura plonked her backside onto the wet snow, ignoring the cold.

"You know, Sakura. You're gunna get frostbite on your bum if you're not careful…"

"Baka, Naruto!" However, she couldn't finish getting up to punch him because Sasuke came back, with something on his back. As he came closer, Sakura realised what it was: a seal. And a big one at that. She gulped and glanced at the seals 40 metres away. They were minding their own business, and Sasuke just barged in there and attacked one. Sometimes she wonders why she isn't vegetarian…

A plate was shoved in front of her with seal meat on it. They had set up camp once more as it started to get dark. It was obviously in the middle of winter wherever they were, because the days weren't very long. Sasuke and Naruto had made a fire with God knows what and Ino was busy brushing her hair. Sai, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto were already tucking into their seal meat, but Sakura just couldn't. It didn't feel right.

"Come on Sakura-chan, eat up!"

"Sorry Naruto, I'm not hungry…" A sound erupted throughout the camp. Damn her stomach! Naruto chuckled, Hinata and Ino looked concerned and Sai and Sasuke had their normal, everyday, emotional faces plastered on their heads. Sakura leapt up and stormed into her tent. Unfortunately for her, the sleeping arrangements hadn't changed, which meant she was still sharing a tent with the all-mighty – _yeah right_ – Uchiha. She sat down on her sleeping bag and sighed. From this day on she decided that she would become a vegetarian. She was determined to become one after what had happen to that defenceless seal.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by her room mate walking in and sitting down. Sakura gave him a look as he sat down, but either he didn't notice or he ignored it.

Once again, her stomach rumbled. She has searched her bag for any source of food, but none appeared. Then she felt something hit her leg and land into her lap (her legs were crossed). She looked down and found a Pork Ramen packet lying there. She looked up at Sasuke and he was looking back at her.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"I found it in Naruto's bag, the lying dobe. He had two left."

"T-thanks…"

Taking back what she had said earlier about becoming a vegetarian she ate it all up. Five minutes later after she had eaten her Ramen (with Sasuke still in the tent doing absolutely nothing) Ino cried out so the whole world could here:

"Everyone come out here, quick!"

Sakura rushed out of her tent with Sasuke close behind thinking that something was wrong. Ino was staring up at the sky. Sakura followed her gaze and let out a gasp. It was amazing, beautiful, and magnificent!

"The northern lights." Ino and Sakura whispered in unison.

"Hn. It's just a bunch of stupid lights." Sakura was shocked.

"A-a stupid light! Sasuke, how often do you see this everyday? We are only a few out of _hundreds_ that have witnessed it and you call it stupid!"

"Woh, Sakura calm down."

"Sorry Ino…it's just-"

"Sakura!" Ino yelled over her. Sasuke began to walk back into the tent when Sakura grabbed him by the wrist.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere!" Sasuke gave her a death glare (if only looks could kill…) but stayed anyway. Naruto came rushing out along with Hinata and Sai. Both blondes sat down, followed by the others, Sakura literally dragging Sasuke down with her. Naruto and the others happened to sit down a little bit away from Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura was sure they were up to something…

Sakura let out a quiet moan, her neck in agony. Sasuke looked down at her, asking a silent question.

"It's my neck; it's killing me from looking up for so long."

"Lie down then."

"Thanks captain obvious, but my backside is already wet, and I don't want my back getting wet too."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and pulled Sakura's shoulders towards him so that she was lying down on his legs. Then he took off his jacket and draped it over Sakura's stomach.

"Happy?"

"You seriously need an attitude adjustment." Sakura answered, though smiling.

Naruto and Hinata were all cuddled up. They were a couple of metres in front of Sasuke and Sakura, and so were Ino and Sai, who were next to Naruto. All Sakura could see was their backs. Sasuke suddenly shifted, like he was uncomfortable with something. Sakura sat up, thinking it was her.

'_Well you put me there…'_ she thought.

"Sakura…"

"Hm?"

He leaned in closer.

"Happy birthday." he whispered into her ear so only she could here. Here eyes widened as she remembered the days earlier events…

--- Flashback ---

"_Oh yeah Sakura, happy birthday!" Naruto yelled in her ear. She had totally forgotten her own birthday! Everyone wished her happy birthday (everyone except Sasuke) and said that they would have a party when they got back home – if they got back home. _

_On the way back to the cave Sasuke walked with Sakura._

"_Aren't you going to thank me?"_

"_Aren't you going to wish me happy birthday?" Sakura fired back. The Uchiha just rolled his eyes and continued walking back through the cave. _

--- End of flashback ---

She turned around and just stared at him. Confused, shocked and many different other emotions all filled up inside her. Now he decides to tell her.

"Don't you mean happy belated birthday, Sasuke?" she said as she looked at her watch. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Its two minutes past midnight. You're late." he smirked. And that was when it happened.

He kissed her.

Sakura totally didn't see that coming. She broke the kiss because she felt four pairs of eyes on her.

'_So they were planning this, eh?'_ she thought.

"Finally! We were wondering when you to were gunna make up!" Naruto yelled through his foxy grin.

"Are you on talking terms with each other now?" Ino asked, sticking her tongue out.

'_Why the cheeky-_'

"Come on guys, it's getting late, we better get to bed." Hinata stated, already standing up.

Back in the tent, Sakura snuggled down in her sleeping bag. Sasuke did the same. The compartment in their tent was tiny (like everyone else's) but Sakura didn't mind. Not anymore. The man of her dreams – now officially all hers – put his arm around her waist above the covers. She turned over so that she was facing him and snuggled against him, stealing his body heat.

She remembered the time when Sasuke had just returned from killing Itachi. She remembered having to push through all of his fan girls just to see her old team mate again. She remembered when she saw that Karin girl, thinking that she was Sasuke's girlfriend. How stupid she was. How she couldn't wait to tell Karin and see her face when they got home…

------------

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Next chapter is the Epilogue!**


	8. Epilogue

**The last chapter! Mwhahaha XD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**-------------**

Walking out of the horrid stinking cave, their bodies quickly became warm as the humid air hugged them. The six ninja's were so glad that they were out of the cold. Yes, they can handle the cold, but it was nearly minus ten in the Arctic! Plus, they didn't have big furry coats to keep them warm like explorers wear.

It came to quite a shock to them as they walked out of the cave, they could hear gushing water which sounded very close. Sakura looked around them to find it extremely steamy. It was so dense that she struggled to see a few metres in front of her.

She turned on the ball of her foot and her jaw dropped. The gang were standing right in front of a massive waterfall… could it be…?

"Hey guys, come here!" Naruto had run off somewhere and the other followed the sound of his voice. Sai and Sasuke didn't bother to run so instead they walked calmly behind their friends who were rushing off into the distance.

"Oh my god-"

"It must be-"

"Wahoo!" Naruto's voice could be heard over the rest of them. Ino picked up a plain black backpack with the name tag 'Hinata'.

"We're back at Victoria Falls!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. Naruto had found a packet of Ramen on the Picnic blanket that was still there. Everything was in the place where they left them.

After about half an hour of partying (in Naruto and Ino's case) they finally settled down.

"I'm beat! All that adventuring has gotten to me!" Everyone else agreed. They had been exhausted for a while but had only just noticed it.

Sai bent down and picked up his phone that he had left on the grass. Luckily it was still there.

"Guys, it has only been three days. We have another four left."

"I've had enough adventure to last a lifetime! We've been half way around the world! I just want a nice hot soak in the bath and eat some proper food!" Ino complained, gathering her belongings and walking away from the rest of the group.

"Ino, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Airport, duh. Who's with me?" Everyone followed, as they all looked forward to going back home to Konoha.

When they arrived in the village of the leaves, the first place they went was the Hokage's office. Sakura knocked on the door and Shizune answered it.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? Come in!" The six ninja's walked over to Tsunade, who asked the same question.

"We had a few complications and decided to end it early."

"But I arranged that that holiday for you lot to enjoy yourselves after you've been overloaded with missions lately! What do you mean complications? Wait until I call the airline, I'll-"

"Tsunade-sama, it's fine. It was actually quite fun." Ino said. A couple of minutes later the ninja's left.

Sakura was pondering down the road towards her home wondering what the hell happened in Africa.

'_Could it be real, or was another ninja just messing with our heads ad cast a Genjutsu on us? I guess we'll never know…'_

**THE END**

**--------------------**

**I really hope you enjoyed this story! And please don't forget to review!!**


End file.
